Astraphobia
by writingrox12
Summary: Sam is afraid of thunderstorms, and Puck is there to comfort him. Just some Suck fluff. Oneshot.


I owe part of this fic to the person that is the Sam to my Puck, for she is the one who created Sam's fear of thunderstorms. ILY, bb. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. (Really, if I owned Sam and Puck, do you think Glee would be on a family channel? No.)

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit<em>, he thinks as he hears the first boom of thunder from overhead. He leans forward, looking out the windshield at the sky and sure enough, the sun is completely hidden behind angry, gray storm clouds that look about ready to burst with a torrential downpour. He reaches down, turning the dial on the radio until he gets the weather station.

"-storms well into the night. The national weather service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the following counties: Allen County, Hardin County, Hancock County, Putnam County, and Van Wert County. We are expec-"

"Perfect." He mutters as he slams his finger on the button, cutting the radio altogether. They were right smack dab in the middle of a severe thunderstorm warning. Fucking great.

He stares up at the red light, willing it to turn green as another loud boom of thunder echoed around him. His fingers tap nervously against the steering wheel and as soon as the light turns green, he slams his foot on the gas, jerking his truck forward.

He arrives at his and Sam's apartment just as the rain starts to come down. By the time he's grabbed the groceries from the bed of the truck and is headed to the door, it's pouring. Thunder echoes loudly, the sheer volume of it shaking the window panes. He rushes up the stairs to apartment B3, shoving his key in the door and hurling himself inside. Another loud boom of thunder shakes the apartment as he drops the plastic bags on the table, intending to put the groceries away later.

He hears the rain slamming against the roof and windows as he wanders deeper into his apartment, headed for the bedroom, where he's sure Sam is curled underneath the covers in the fetal position.

He pushes the door to their bedroom open just as the lights flicker and go out completely, throwing them into darkness before his eyes adjust and he sees shadows. And sure enough, there is a Sam sized, roundish lump in the center of the bed, underneath the big green comforter they sleep with every night.

He moves forward, toeing his shoes off quickly, as he pulls the blanket back. Sam jumps slightly but as soon as his eyes land on Puck, Puck has a pair of familiar arms thrown around his neck, Sam's face burrowing in the crook of his neck.

As they'd done countless times before, Puck's arms immediately find their rightful place around Sam's middle, tugging the blond boy against him, lips brushing against his hair.

"It's cool, man, I got you." He says softly as another nasty thunder clap shakes the building, making Sam cling to him even tighter.

Puck rubs Sam's back softly with one hand, the other hand sliding up and weaving into the familiar blond locks. He can feel Sam's heart pounding rapidly against his chest and he sighs, shaking his head slightly as he tries to console the terrified boy.

For as long as he's known Sam, he's known him to be scared of thunder storms. And not just causally spooked, like legit fucking terrified. The dude can't even function properly because of them. It has something to do with being locked in a club house during a really nasty thunder storm when he was little, but Puck doesn't ever ask for specifics because talking about it makes Sam all anxious and shit, and Puck's not into that.

"C'mon," he says softly, turning slightly so that he can get onto the bed.

Sam releases him so that Puck can pull his jacket off and toss it to the chair in the corner before he crawls into the bed. As soon as he's comfortably seated, leaning against the headboard, Sam is glued to his side, arms wrapped snugly around Puck's torso, head on his chest.

"Dude, relax," Puck whispers, once again rubbing Sam's back. He kisses the top of the blonde's head and pushes his bangs away from his face. "You're okay." He assures him softly.

Sam opens his mouth to respond just as a bolt of lightning illuminates the room for a split second before cloaking them in darkness again, and it's enough to make Sam clench his eyes shut tight and squeeze Puck for all he's worth just as thunder crashes around them. He loosens his grip slightly, panting a bit.

"Fucking thunder!" he mutters bitterly, and Puck chuckles softly, resting his cheek on the top of Sam's head.

"You're alright, man." He says quietly. He reaches down and grabs the blanket, pulling it over both of their heads. Sam's hold relaxes immediately and Puck smirks because fuck yeah, he knows how to calm his man down.

"I'm super glad you came home." Sam says, turning his head up slightly. Puck feels Sam's lips graze his jaw and his eyes close before he turns his head, kissing Sam's forehead.

"Got here as fast as I could." He responds quietly.

Another clap of thunder sounds and Sam jumps, clutching Puck tightly again for a few seconds. Puck pulls him closer, tangling their legs together, rubbing his foot up and down Sam's calf. "Relax." He whispers. "You're safe."

"I know." Sam whispers back, eyes shut tight. "Still." He says. He swallows and opens his eyes. "It's just so _loud_." He sighs.

Puck chuckles quietly and shakes his head as he slips his hand under Sam's shirt, feeling the smooth, taut back muscles he knows so well. Sam shivers slightly under Puck's touch and the mohawked boy smirks again.

"How long is it supposed to last?" Sam asks quietly.

"All night, I think." Puck says, his brow furrowing as he tries to recall everything the weather man said. "Whole county's got a thunder storm advisory warning or whatever."

More thunder, this time lasting for a few seconds and making Sam press his face against Puck's chest. Puck sifts his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Canwefuckingmovetothedesert?" Sam exclaims quickly as soon as the thunder stops.

Puck laughs and bends his head down, searching for Sam's lips in the darkness. Sam seems to realize what he's doing after a second, because the next thing Puck knows, he has the familiar mouth pressed against his.

The kiss is gentle and tender, and it's going to stay that way because Puck knows from experience that he can't get any during a thunderstorm. He's just trying to distract Sam. He sifts his hands through his hair and brushes his finger tips along Sam's jawline.

Sam is relaxing considerably, one hand sliding up and resting over Puck's heart.

Until there's another loud crash of thunder that shakes the house, and Sam jumps up so enthusiastically that the blanket falls off of them. "Sam!" Puck exclaims, pulling him close. Sam burrows his face in Puck's neck again. "You're okay." Puck says softly, nuzzling his cheek against Sam's hair. Sam's eyes are shut tight and he's shaking slightly, and Puck sighs. He fucking hates this shit.

He makes sure that the thick blanket is covering them completely so that when the lightning strikes, they'll be completely unaware. "You're alright, babe." He whispers against his boyfriend's hair.

Sam inhales deeply, his hand fisting in Puck's shirt over his chest. He's trying to use Puck's familiar, musky scent to calm himself down and it isn't really working.

Puck rubs his hand up and down Sam's forearm where it's resting on his torso, and then he grabs Sam's hand and forces the boy to loosen his hold on his shirt. He laces his fingers through Sam's and kisses the knuckles that he's sure are white.

"Thanks." Sam whispers, and Puck barely hears him over the rain pounding against the window, but he still smiles.

"'S'what I'm here for." Puck replies.

He feels Sam's lips press against his jaw repeatedly, moving closer and closer to his lips until they're connected again. Puck brushes his tongue against Sam's lower lip and Sam sighs heavily through his nose. Puck smiles against his lips and then captures the lower one between his teeth, pulling at it slightly.

"Mmmm," Sam moans, pulling away. His breath is a little shallower and it makes Puck smirk. "You know that's my weakness." Sam says, and Puck chuckles.

"Exactly." He responds, and Sam chuckles softly in response, nuzzling closer to Puck.

They lay there into the night and every time thunder hits, Sam jumps, but Puck never wavers, and stays with him until the storm dies down slightly, around eleven thirty that night. The power comes back on shortly after, and Puck pulls himself away from a reluctant Sam so he can go pee and turn all the lights off. As soon as he gets back into the bed, Sam nuzzles back against him and wraps Puck's arms around his waist from behind so that they are spooning and Puck is the bigger spoon.

"You okay?" Puck asks, kissing the side of Sam's neck.

Sam nods, lacing his fingers through Puck's. "Yeah. It hasn't thundered in a little while."

Puck nods and rubs his thumb over Sam's knuckles. "Wanna get ready for bed?" he asks.

After a few seconds, Sam turns around so they are facing each other and shakes his head, smiling slightly.

"I really appreciate you staying with me all day." Sam says, his hand sliding up Puck's arm to rest on the back of his neck, thumb brushing underneath Puck's ear. Puck shrugs.

"It's fine, man." He says.

Sam moves closer and Puck wraps his arm around his waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"Didn't you go grocery shopping earlier?" Sam asks. Puck nods. "Get anything good?"

Puck thinks it over for a moment and then smirks.

"Whipped cream." He answers, and Sam smirks, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Oh really?" he asks, his hand sliding down Puck's back to slip into the butt pocket of his jeans.

"I'll be right back." Puck smirks before he pulls himself out of the bed, rushing into the kitchen to retrieve the brand new can of whipped cream that will more than likely be emptied by morning.


End file.
